In utero
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: A story of Kowalski's evil plan to force Marlene and Skipper to mate with eachother. Contains every song from Nirvana's album 'In utero'. Rating will change in later chappies.
1. Chapter 1 Serve the servants

**This is a fic I wrote that gives a storyline to my favourite album of all time. This is a large songfic for the brilliant album 'In utero' by 'Nirvana'. This is the only story i'll make that I want everybody who reads it to review. I want to show Kurt all the respect I can by improving this story however my dear fans see fit.**

_Teenage angst has paid off well_

"Kowalski you genius." The tall penguin spoke softly to himself as he thought his plan over in his head. He had long been interested in the subject of interspecies mating. He wondered what kinds of effects and interspecial mating ritual would have on offspring. He wondered how mutated and/or deformed the offspring would get.

_Now i'm bored and old_

"When I place these tapes under Marlene's bed her sex drive will climb up by an exponentially increasing rate every night." The penguin said to himself silently so as not to disturb the sleeping animals in the zoo. He had snuck outside while his fellow team mates were asleep to place his first tape inside Marlene's habitat as she slept.

_Self appointed judges judge_

The penguin silently climbed into the water that surrounded the oter's habitat. He was searching for the quietist way inside the cave without waking up his target. He had calculated that while going through the pipes into her habitat was preferable during the day when noises blocked out the sound, at night it would ring like a bell with every step he took.

_More than they have sold_

The penguin swam silently through the calm water and arrived at the concrete island that Marlene called her home. He smiled as he crawled up and quietly belly-slid inside. His tape and cassette player lay tucked beneath his wing as he slid. Within a short amount of time he reached the otter-feed bag bed of his target.

_If she floats than she is not, a witch like we've thought _

Kowalski smiled as he placed the cassette player near the beautiful otters head. When he had finished placing the music player he pressedd the small button with the triangle on it. He had already taken the time to make sure it was playing at a decibal rate that she would hear without waking.

_Doll, steeeeeeaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk_

_Kowalski chuckled as he thought of the humorous aftermath his experiment might bring. In his mind he thought about placing a video camera somewhere in her habitat to document the actions that would take place for research purposes. The devious penguin continued his evil smile as he head home._

_Test, Meeeeeeaaaaaaaaatttttttttt_


	2. Chapter 2 Very ape

_I am buried up to my neck in_

Kowalski kept an eye on Marlene's habitat as he trained with Skipper and the rest of his team. They were testing their combat skills on a group of pseudo-ninjas that he had constructed out of garbage he found in the zoo's dumpster. To his dismay he hadn't yet seen Marlene yet, which was strange because she was usually the second animal to wake in the zoo (with the first being those annoying lemurs) he questionned whether his experiment somehow made her sick in the body instead of sick in the mind.

_Contradictory flies_

He sighed as he continued training with the disappointing thought that his experiment had failed miserably. He could live with himself if his guinea pig died or got sick, but he couldn't live with the belief that he had failed. The daunting thought would likely haunt him for the rest of his natural life.

_I take pride as the king of illiterature_

Kowalksi was so busy feeling sorry for himself that he almost didn't notice the blur of brown that went straight past him.

_I'm very ape and very nice_

The tall penguin looked up as he felt the breeze rush past him, when he did he smiled a big grin on the inside as his experiment was proven right. In front of him was Marlene apparently going ape over Skipper. She had the penguin pinned down and was at the moment kissing him ferociously.

_If you ever need anything please don't_

Kowalski watched with scientific interest at the otters actions. The female was moving her hips in an odd way that Kowalski hadn't seen before. Skipper had a strange look on his face as well, like he was experiencing pleasure yet didn't want to admit it. It was a curious reaction that deserved documentation in his log of the experiment.

_Hesitate to ask someone else first_

The tall penguin looked around at his teammates reactions with a smile. Private looked at the scene with horror painted on his young and immature face. Horror for the sheer wrongness of the scene of inter-species relationship, as well as possibly a look of jealousy. Though Kowalski wondered who the jealousy was directed to, Skipper or Marlene. Rico just stared with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

_I'm too busy acting like i'm not naive_

Kowalski chuckled as his scientific method of controlling an animals mating instincts was proven to be a complete success. He wondered how the inter-species child Marlene would soon be having would look like. Heaven knows it couldn't be as bad as the Cruise/Holmes baby pic that went viral a couple years back.

_I've seen it all i was here first_

**The song playing was called 'Very ape', clever huh? and to my adoring fan Grace I would like to say that at least for this scene i didn't use 'Rape me'. Thank heavens for small blessings, 'Am i the only one' who likes this story. (see what i did there, clever wasn't it) **

**Review this chapter, I want to hear your thoughts. No matter how mean they are. It's a controversial story about an album Kurt wanted to create controversy but didn't. I think Kurt would be proud of me even though I only pissed off three people with his songs.**


	3. Chapter 3 Radio friendly unit shifter

**Before i start this chapter I would like to answer a couple reviews.**

**Marlene is going to get pregnant, that's what 'In utero' means.**

**Skipper experienced pleasure because I modelled his reaction off the 'Kitca' episode. The scenes where Kitca touched him and held him and he blanked out with the glossy stare in his eyes. I assumed that if a hug could render him useless imagine what a full fledged rape would be.**

**There will be one-sided skilene due to a couple issues that will come up in later chapters. **

**Marlene will be back to normal soon, then she'll sink back into distortion. Kinda like a werewolf or the beast inside of me that comes up with the screwed up things I come up with. (If you want me to I could post the chapter I was gonna put up in place of my previous chapter. It is very disturbing and would likely mess up your already messed up minds)**

**Writing about rape and doing rape are two different things. Would you rather read a fanfic story about rape or would you rather see a real rape on the news. **

**And finally..........**

**Don't trust cayennepeppr darthdragon, the popcorn she gave you is probably poisoned.**

**Okay, let's get on with the chappie. BTW it may seem a little weird cause it's in Marlene's POV. It won't seem weird at first but........Trust me it will.**

* * *

_I just wanna know, do you like me?_

Marlene yawned as the sun hit her closed eyelids and she woke with a start. Her head was pounding like she couldn't believe and she felt like she had a hangover from inhaling airplane glue. Her stomach felt like it has been shot with a load of buckshot. To put her feelings another way, she felt sick.

_Use just once and destroy_

She grodgily got up off of her bed and walked toward the entrance of her habitat, her every step felt like she was being held down by a concrete block. She wanted to go back to the warm embrace of her bed but didn't, she couldn't explain why but she felt compelled to go about her daily routine despite her illness. Was she that boring?

_Invasion of our piracy_

When she reached the end of the cave she did what she always did, she looked left at the penguins haitat. She always did, she loved watching her crush as he trained with his kids. His three sons Private, rico, and kowalski were training in their military combat lesson with bowling pins as dummies. She found it cute how the father played with the kids like he did. Though alot of the time Marlene thought that he took the military game too far.

_Starve without your skeleton key_

She looked at the handsome penguin and her eyes fill with the shining aura of his handsomeness. Her mind raced as she stared at the penguins body, glistening with sweat after his training work out. It drove her mad with lust.

_I love you for what i am not_

Her perception of reality transformed as her lust increased by an amount she'd never experienced before. Her eyes could only see the shining pink mass of cauliflower with snakes crawling in and out of it like worms. She was scared and she ran away from the cauliflower eating serpents.

_I do not want what i have got_

Her mad dash was fueled by her blindness, she didn't know what to expect or where she was running to. It was as if her body had taken the controls away from her and was heading in a direction she was unable to understand.

_a blanket acne'ed with cigarette burns_

She was beginning to feel sick from the constant motion her body was in, she felt like she was going to throw up if she didn't come to a stop soon.

_Speak at once while taking turns_

Her silent prayer was answer as she came to an abrupt stop against a wall, a feathery soft wall that felt pleasant to her touch. Her eyes could only perceive what her insanity told her to. She didn't see her crush, she saw the green unicorn from her dream. The beast of pleasure as she liked to call it.

_What is wrong with me_

Her hips began to shake as if she was dancing, the green unicorn smiled as she did so, it appeared to bee enjoying her dance. The pain she was feeling was dull and bearable.

_What is wrong with me_

**I'm honestly worried that this chapter won't be well received by even my most loyal fans, it is very experimental which I guess I should post. One of my readers who will remain unnamed said that lately my stories have been a bit bland and that I should 'put some of the pulse' that was in my old stories into my new ones. Flame if you wish but this chapter was something I felt I owed to my older fans and myself.**


	4. Chapter 4 Tourettes

Private sighed dreamily as he stared at his father sleeping on his cold concrete bunk. He knew what he wanted to do was wrong, it went against literally every rule in god's book translated by close-minded fools, but he didn't care much anymore. Seeing Marlene break one of God's ten cardinal rules made private feel better about breaking the rules he was about to break.

_Mayday every day my heart_

Private sighed dreamily as he crawled in bed beside his father, he took comfort in the warmth his fathers body gave him. His flipper wandered against Skipper's body and he felt the warmth tender feathers with his wing. His contentment in being so close to his greatest love was immeasurable.

_Could've had a heart attack my heart_

He slid his body closer to Skipper's to increase his pleasure, being just a few inches closer gave him something he never had before. He slid his beak closer to Skippers and looked in his leaders beautiful eyelids. The penguin was asleep, but Private didn't care, his eyes were closed but he could still feel the emotion pouring out of them as if they were open.

_We don't know anything my heart_

His dream mate lay just a few inches away from him, tempting him with his sheer perfectness. His unobtainable perfection that he generously tried to pass on to his sons and teammates. He wondered what perfection might taste like.

_We all want something fair my heart_

Smiling he pushed his beak forward and met Skippers, the two beaks touching was hard and uncomfortable but strangely pleasant. He loved the taste of Skippers bony beak and was jealous of the way Marlene savagely tasted it merely a few hours ago.

_Out of town out of sight is my heart_

Private wanted to be greedy, at this moment he was a bank robber who had broken into the safe and now stared greedily at it's treasure. He wanted to take it all, every last bit his fragile emotional state could carry.

_Queen of lies everyday is my heart_

But he couldn't, his little boy cowardice wouldn't let him.

_My heart one more on the phone my heart_

Sighing, Private climbed out of Skipper's bunk and into his own. He might try the robbery again some other night.

_One more at the phone my heart _

**Author's note: A random page in this fic that I decided to put in based on the purpose of the song on the original album. Kurt completely improved the lyrics to this song and made it as a tool to fill album space and to disrupt the flow of the album purposefully. I figured I should make a chapter like that in this story as homage to the song.**


	5. Chapter 5 All apologies

_What else should I be?_

"You have to believe me Skipper, it wasn't me doing that bad thing to you...well I guess it was but I didn't know I was doing it. It's hard to explain but..." Marlene stammered to the penguin in front of her. Behind the muscular penguin were his three accomplices, whom Skipper said were there to protect him from Marlene. The otter wondered how he was taking her nervous and rushed apology.

_All apologies_

"You have to forgive me Skipper, if I los you as a friend I don't know what i'd do, you're special to me and......" Marlene started to stammer an apology once again, but she was interrupted in mid-sentence by Skipper who raised a flipper to her lip.

_What else should I say?_

"Cute and naive Marlene, you just don't seem to understand what i'm angry about here. I'm not angry for myself, i'm angry for you." Skipper said, Marlene looked at the penguin with a confused expression, he sounded as if he forgave her, but she wondered why he forgave her so easily.

_Everyone is gay_

"Why do you forgive me Skipper? I did a bad thing to you and......" Marlene started to say before once again being silenced by a black flipper from her crush.

_What else should I write_

"I'm not angry because i'm not a virgin in the least, I've been with many girls in my travels and it's safe to say that I know the female anatomy of most mammals pretty well." Skipper said, he chuckled to himself as he said the last part of his confession.

_I don't have the right_

"What i'm mad about is that you were a virgin before yesterday, you gave me your first time and i'm angry about that. You'll never be able to get it back and you can't remember it. You may even become a mother soon and that scares me more because I know your not ready for that kind of responsibility." Skipper said, Marlene noted that there was a small tinge of disappointment in his voice.

_What else should I be_

"So you're not mad?" Marlene asked, Skipper shook his head.

_All apologies_

"I'm mad Marlene, just not at you." Skipper said simply, after the words slipped out of his mouth he walk over to the penguins fishbowl entrance and jumped inside. Leaving Marlene alone with his three sons.

_In the sun, in the sun I feel as one._

Marlene dropped her body on the cold concrete ice bed, Skipper probably meant well, but like most things Skipper did it made her feel worse. Her head dropped into the cold floor and she started to cry very softly. Her tears freezing as they hit the ground.

_in the sun, in the sun_

She didn't want to move from her cold haven of depression, she heard nothing, felt nothing, and existed in another universe. It was complete bliss from her rotten two days.

_Married_

She wanted to stay in the ignorant cold for the rest of her life.

_Buried._


	6. Chapter 6 Scentless apprentice

**Author's note: Today is my birthday, so I feel as though I should update this story. I also feel that I should defend my sister Hotpink Jelly bean, who is presently being harassed by a group called the literate union. They are spamming her nonstop and violating many rules of the site. Most shockingly, they are trying to get her banned from fanfiction. I do agree with the literate union's philosophy, in theory it could create a etopian fanfiction website, but in practise it fails. I may be a mediocre fanfic author with a small fanbase who started wars and has been flamed throughout my career, so who am I to judge them. I just think that they're going too far. Personally I hate reading long pompous stories that get posted on this site. They never seem to end, if I wanted to read a long story I would go to the library and take out an actual book. I'm not going anywhere with this rant, so i'll end it now and continue with the chapter.**

_Like most babies smell like butter_

"She's so cute!" Marlene squealed as she looked at her newborn baby, the pain she had to go through to conceive it was immense yet worth it at the same time.

_Hers had a scent like no other_

Skipper smiled a little at the site of Marlene and his newborn child, the otter/penguin was a smiling happy creature lying in Marlene's cradling mother-like arms. It was a bittersweet sight to behold.

_He was born scentless and senseless_

On one hand, it was a bastard child conceived by rape, while on the other hand it was an innocent child who had no idea of the evil it was born under. On a different hand it would likely grow up in a single parent home, due to the fact that at the moment Marlene had no boyfriend, no husband, and nobody to help her take care of the baby.

_He was born a scentless apprentice_

Skipper took a deep breath and walked up to Marlene, nervous about what he was about to do.

_Hey_

"Marlene." Skipper said nervously, Marlene turned around and smiled at the penguin. Apparently she had forgotten about the deed she had done to conceive her child. "Yes Skipper." She said with a cheerful expression.

_Get away_

Skipper shook as knelt down on one of his small penguin knees, Marlene chuckled at his humorous appearance and Skipper groaned slightly. This was not an easy thing to do, especially since penguins weren't meant to kneel.

_Get away_

"Will you marry me?" Skipper asked, speaking very quickly. Marlene gasped at the subject and nearly fainted in shock. During which time she released her baby and he fell to the floor. Skipper's quick reflexes took effect as he caught the child before it fell.

_Get away_


	7. Chapter 7 Heart shaped box

_she eyes me like a pisces when i'm weak_

"Marlene, please talk to me, please." Skipper begged as they sat outside the waiting room in the animal hospital. It had been about three weeks since their marriage in the center of the zoo and they were just stepping out of their honeymoon period when a horrible trajedy struck the semi-new family.

_i've been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks_

"How could this happen to suc an innocent child." Marlene commented sadly, partly to Skipper mostly to herself. It was true, the child didn't even have time enough on this earth to enjoy her first birthday. Now she was going to die in pain that even an adult would have trouble handling. It wasn't fair how soon she was to be taken away.

_I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_

"I know it's hard Marlene, I feel your pain as well. No one could predict such a thing as cancer striking our baby." Skipper said, trying to comfort her. Marlene sighed audubly at Skipper's comment

_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black_

"I knew SKipper, and it's my fault." Marlene said, Skipper's face contorted into a strange combination of compassion and hate as Marlene continued.

_Hey, wait_

"After that horrible day when my urges overpowered me, and I found out I was pregnant I..."

_I've got a new complaint_

"I made wish on a shooting star during the night. I remember wishing that my baby would be deformed so that everyday i'd be reminded of my terrible action..."

_Forver in debt to your priceless advice_

"Or the baby would die quickly, so that I wouldn't have to look at it again."


End file.
